So You Think You Can Dance?
by Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn
Summary: Each country one team against another in one game show. Who will be the best dance crew and bring home the gold?   I NEED OCS for hikaru hitachiin and kyoya ohtori!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people i'm Sakura... i'm going to start this new story called SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE? Basically it's about this team from another country (which i haven't figured out yet) it's a team of dancer and they go to Japan to be on a game show called So you think you can dance? they'll be representing their country. each dance team is to see who is the best dancer and wins the best dance crew... Anywho i need OCs i already have one mine which she would be paired w/ Huni... So I need 4 girls to be paired w/ each host (Kyoya, Kaoru, Kaoru & Mori) I also need at least 3 guys OCs and 2 girls OCs to be part of the dance team... All dance teams in the show have to have 10 people in their group just so you guys know...

**This is what i need for each OCs:**

Full name?

Nickname?

Hair color?

Eye color?

Personality?

Host love interest?

History of the parents?

Siblings?

Pets?

Height?

Weight?

Body look? (By this i mean skinny? a lil fat? abs?)

Clothing she normally wears? (style, any special jewelry or scar or highlights in hair?)

they're suppose to be representing their country but are they from somewhere else an moved there and have been living there ever since? or did they live there and leave then came back? if so name the country and city

did something tragic happen with their family or them dont let it be to tragic?

i do need one thing they have a problem in... (example: huni's pairing has a huge problem trusting people because of what her dad did to her... something like that?)

If i missed anything is there anything else you want to tell me about the character?

i hope to get OCs i cant start the story w/out you guys thanks and ciaooo...

Sakura


	2. Chapter 2

So You Think You Can Dance?

hellloooo people let me say first that im loving the characters your submitting its gonna be diffcult when choosing who willl make the cut i will pm. each one of you if you have an account if your oc made the cut. there are a few things i forgot to mention in character description that some people in their review reminded me.

blood type and when he/she was born?

hobbies? that dont have to even deal with dancing and he/she doesnt even have to love dancing it can be that someones forcing him/her although ive seen you guys put hobbies as if i missed anything of the character description sp thank you.

likes and dislikes?

allergies?

favorite food,sport if any,animal,color?

i also need to tell you guys that i need three extra girls who will be the main characters for japans dance team they will be evil somewhat not alot. i still need 3 guys and 2 girls to finish my dance team and you can still enter oc characters for one of the hosts either kyoya ,mori, kaoru, and hikaru. xxXDreamFan98Xxx and HitachiinGirl1 if nobody submits ocs to be part of the team i will let you know thank you. i will leave this up lets say about a week or 2 so anyne can submit an oc i love that you guys give alot of description its helpful and makes it harder to choose people bc the ones who describe more ill likely choose. anyways even if i dont pick your ocs please know that they are great and ask that you please follow the story if you want but im asking so in case i get writers block you can suggest a plot or even suggest a plot while your reading they story it will help me and i will give you full credit. also while your reading if theres anything you would like to see happen in the story will help me know what the reader wants to read i will say i will not put a couple together thats boyxboy or girlxgirl no offense to anyone i just cant do that its a little weird for me to write just to be honest with submit ocs i cant start the story without your help. thanks for the ones who have submitted ocs ciao!

sakura love you all!


	3. interruption

Hiii I know its been such a long time I feel so bad but with time things got so busy and now im a little confused on my ocs I don't think I need anymore but im not sure I will recheck and try to get a chapter up soon again. Hope you all are still sticking with me!

sakura

please let me know if you guys are still interested in this story!


End file.
